The Broken Tub
by g1rldraco7
Summary: All of Josh's criticism and jokes finally pay off. 'YOU DOG' Kyle and Amanda


**Kyle:" I Wanna Be Your First."  
><strong>**This was inspired by a quote from the tv series.  
><strong>**Or Josh's Antics Pay Off! Me and my nephew are writing this.  
><strong>**We don't own Kyle XY, but if we did, the show would still be on tv with new episodes.**

It was lightly raining in the night time and Kyle was in Lori's room of the Trager house.  
>She asked if he could fix her guitar, the neck was cracked so Kyle was fixing Lori's guitar alone in the room.<br>The Trager received a phone call about Josh and Andy skinny dipping in a lake out of town.  
>Kyle agreed to stay and watch the house while fixing the guitar for Lori which was no problem.<p>

He was alone as the sound of rain hitting the roof filled the room as he sanded the neck with ease.  
>As he peered into Amanda's window, Amanda was changing into her pajamas, unaware Kyle was peering into the window.<br>As he saw her turn around, she was removing her towel looking for her pajamas for the night.  
>Not wanting to look like a pervert or Josh, he was pretending to examine the guitar, but he was checking out Amanda.<p>

_'I never knew she had a mole there. She should really get that checked out by a doctor. I'm a doctor maybe I should I check it out?'_

Kyle chuckles from this thoughts thinking he's been hanging out with Josh too much even though Josh is fun.  
>Then Lori's windows shatter from his emotions running too high, some of the pieces hit Amanda's windows like pebbles.<br>She catches Kyle gazing upon her, drooling at figure like a child in front a candy store and the door is wide open.  
>As she sees Kyle, Kyle runs off and Amanda grabs her towel and changes as Kyle grabs a pillow to hide in his tub.<br>He expects the Tragers to come home soon and misunderstand the situation like they normally do most of the time.

While thinking about how to fix Lori's window, a soft tap at his bedroom window and Amanda's heart beat fills his ears and panics.  
>As he goes to open the window, he thinks of a plan or an excuse, but his mind is filled with the images of Amanda's exposed body.<br>The window is slowly opened, Amanda stood there with a smile as the rain tapped her head, wetting her long blonde hair.  
>Kyle looked away with guilty look and a blush on his face just seeing her without anything on awhile ago.<br>He realized his study buddy was peering too as Amanda started to blush seeing Kyle just like the incident at the pool.

"May I come in?" Amanda asked in the softest voice Kyle has ever heard. He blushes and lets her in closing the window.

He hears Josh's voice saying _'You Dog!'_ as Amanda stood before him wet.

" I'm all wet can you help dry me off?"

Amanda asked and Kyle dashed out of the room and back before she could blink handing her a towel as they began to kiss.  
>Then they started making out, unaware of the Trager's car pulled up with Josh and Andy shivering.<br>Even though he has highly trained ears, he was distracted quite nicely by the lovely Amanda.  
>As the Trager's walk in their house, it is too quiet for their liking making them wonder where Kyle was..<p>

" I wonder if Kyle is done fixing my guitar?"

Lori asks as she spots her guitar fixed and neatly placed on the couch.

" Kyle really knows how to handle instruments."

Lori commented on the craftsmanship.

" The only instrument Kyle knows how to handle is his-"

Josh said as he was only in a towel since he was skinny dipping.

" JOSH! DON'T you dare finish that sentence, you're in enough trouble as it is!"

Mrs. Trager said as Andy stood next to Josh with an evil look on her face.

" You will be dropped off at home once your clothes are dry Andy."

Mr. Trager said as he re-entered the living room.

" We didn't do anything worse than prom."

Josh realized what he said and was frozen with fear hoping hid parents didn't hear that.

" Do you like getting yourself into more trouble?" Lori stated as she checked the guitar strings and noted they were strung nicely.

Josh ran into his room seeing it was searched through. As he stepped in one thing came to mins.

" The boose! Not the boose! No wonder they're more mad than usual!"

Josh said as he ran to his secret spot to reveal his stash of beer to find it untouched.

" Hmmm I wonder?"

Josh said softly as he reached for a smaller box hidden near the beer conveniently.  
>He found the lock was untouched and once he opened it, he examined the contents.<p>

" Okay my babies are all right, wait a minute... MR. Magnum is missing! Who's been through my rubbers?"

Josh closed the box and went to find Lori was in her room wondering why the windows were broken?

" I swear if Decklin went through my rubbers!" Josh asked Lori who was shocked from her brother's question.

" For your information Decklin has his own condoms with him!"

Lori stated to see Josh make face of disgust from this new information.

" EWWWW! I don't want to know about you late night activities hag."

Josh paled as he and Lori turned to see their parents were standing there the whole time.

Mr. Trager walked into Lori's room to find the windows shattered and glass everywhere.

" Okay first question, we're gong to have a long talk about this conversation and two what the hell happened to this window?"

Mr. Trager asked as he looked at the broken glass covering the floor.

" Looks like Senor Decklin strikes again."

Josh said only to avoid getting hit by Lori.

" Decklin is out of town with his father geek."

Lori said as her mother examined the state of the shattered window.

" The glass is evenly distributed outside and inside, but it looks more like a shatter than done by an object."

Mrs. Trager stated as she came out.

" Okay second thing, what is this conversation about rubbers about? I'll break Decklin's legs if I don't get an answer!"

Mr. Trager asked as both his kids didn't reply which was only making things worse for them.

A sound of an uttered moan as if a cry of distress from Kyle and screams of Kyle name echoed from downstairs and loud cracking noises.

" I think Kyle is in trouble, let's go!"

Steven screams as they try to to run down the stairs with everyone following right behind.  
>Only to tumble and fall down the stairs in a ball hitting the wood floors with no mercy.<br>Soon an explosion like sound shakes the house and another moan loud enough to wake the neighbors make them charge down the hallway.  
>They reached the door to Kyle's room to find it locked. Steven kicks the door, but it doesn't budge.<p>

Josh screamed as he rammed the door and broke the frame ripping the locks out.  
>The family stares at the sight of the tub that Kyle sleeps in lay broken in half.<br>Kyle stood there with a pillow covering himself with a look of guilt and satisfaction on his face.  
>The other half was covering Amanda who was passed out with marks on her neck traveling down.<p>

Everyone was focused on Kyle who were very shocked by this happening in their home while they were gone.  
>Josh gasped with his mouth open and a smile seeing Amanda like this with her hair sticking out from the tub as he screams " YOU DOG!".<p>

All you hear is Lori saying

" Why is blonde hair sticking out from the tub?"

Everyone slowly walks to see Amanda passed out with a smile on her face from the broken tub as they just stare at Kyle shocked.

" I can explain if everyone stays calm." Kyle says trying to keep from passing out.

Soon Jesse comes in through the window looking at Amanda and Kyle in amazement.

" Is it normal to walk around with no clothes on?"

Jesse asked as Kyle used the towel that started all this to cover Amanda and he tried to find a blanket.

" I think we need a new tub, stronger and reinforced for this occasions."

Josh said realizing he's still wearing a towel.

" No fair me and Andy get in trouble for skinny dipping and yet Kyle and Amanda get away with this?"

" JOSH! this is different, he's older and everyone to the living room right now! Kyle get yourself and Amanda dressed. Jesse make sure they get dressed."

Steven said as most of the family left.

" Can I watch them dress?" Jesse asked only for Steven to send her to the living room and he stood on guard.

Kyle dressed himself and then carefully dressed Amanda and gently carried her to the living room.  
>Josh and Andy got dressed as Kyle placed Amanda on the couch who stayed quiet during this whole incident.<p>

" It's late and we'll talk in the morning. Kyle you'll in Josh's bathroom. Amanda will sleep in Josh's bed which leaves Lori and Josh to sleep on the floor."

Steven said sternly as Kyle and Amanda were holding hands.

" WHAT! That's not fair! This sucks so much."

Josh said trying to hide his annoyance.

" We all have to make sacrifices Josh. I'll watch you guys while Andy is dropped off."

Mrs. Trager said as she ushered the kids upstairs to sleep after tonight's events.

" I bet Amanda didn't have to sacrifice anything for all this."

Josh muttered only to gulp as Kyle glared at him for talking about Amanda like that.  
>Steven and Andy leave while the kids go to Josh's room since Lori's room has broken glass everywhere.<br>So everyone went to sleep and the rain continued to fall to rest their nerves.


End file.
